Une nuit avant Rainfall
by shanimaelle
Summary: Il y a six mois la guilde a été dissoute, chacun partant de son côté ou en groupe et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont finis par se retrouver ensemble à deux. Sauf que maintenant l'un doit partir sans lui dire et l'autre s'invite dans sa chambre.


Copyright : Fairy tail et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Machima mais l'histoire est de moi.

Spoil : l'histoire se passe entre Tartaros et Avatar. Finissez ce dernier parce que je ne raconterai pas les détails de l'histoire donnés dans le manga et inutiles dans l'histoire, parce qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas et parce que vous les connaissez.

Je l'ai écris sur le vif et posté le soir même donc ferais corriger les fautes d'orthographe plus tard, alors excusez moi de celles-ci par avance j'espère qu'elles ne dérangeront pas trop votre lecture mais j'en suis déjà au courant, merci de ne pas le marquer dans les commentaires. J'accepte les avis négatifs sans problème mais sur le fond s'il vous plaît, pas la forme.

Enjoy

* * *

Autant commencer par l'essentiel, Gray Fullbuster. Ce jeune homme absolument nu comme à son habitude dans son lit après une journée d'entraînement épuisante où Juvia a pratiquement réussi à oublié tout ses sentiments pour lui afin de se donner corps et âme dans leur combat quotidien bien qu'elle s'en soit voulu l'instant d'après.

Mais en fait ce n'est même pas important, ils vivent ensemble depuis maintenant six mois alors que peut changer un combat ? Vivre est encore un peu trop fort, alors que l'une voit nid d'amour l'autre essaye de se contenter du terme de cohabitation plus ou moins forcée. Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi la culpabilité viendrait se faire une place dans ses entrailles ? Sa culpabilité grandissante avec ses absences répétées, elles s'éternisent chaque fois plus et la prochaine fois il ne sait pas quand il rentrera dans leur maison, avec sa colocataire aux boucles soyeuses, ses yeux en amande et ses cuisses puissantes qui le distraient bien trop souvent. Même avec les apparences qu'il tente de garder aussi froides que sa magie, le «je» et le «tu» sont-ils progressivement devenu «nous» ? Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Si seulement cette question lui venait en tête peut-être qu'il essayerai de comprendre au lieu de rester en plein dénis mais pas maintenant ; car oublier les éléments nécessaires tel que fermer sa porte à clef peut permettre à certaines d'ouvrir ladite porte afin d'entrer dans la chambre du mage de glace en question avec la délicat et toujours si silencieux grincement de charnières.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Gray ne se tourne même pas restant le dos tourné vers elle ne cachant aucunement son manque d'envie de dormir ainsi que son agacement, prêt à la faire sortir de la pièce. Sans même tenir compte de la question Juvia s'est approché du lit de son Gray et ce n'est lorsqu'il sent un courant d'air frai contre sa peau à vif qu'il se retourne en rabattant la couverture, un regard se voulant réprobateur survole l'intruse, connaissant parfaitement cette nuisette vert clair, sans décolleté provoquant, avec une longueur respectable et pas non plus de tissus transparent car elle n'a besoin de rien de tout cela pour arriver sans invitation dans sa chambre comme dans ses rêves les plus _stimulants_. Le regard du brun finit sa course dans le bleu le surplombant, il est presque timide et gêné. Façade qui par expérience personnelles du demon slayer, tombe bien facilement.

\- C'était pas une invitation.  
\- Mais Juvia à froid !  
\- Comme si j'allais pouvoir t'aider pour ça. Vas-t'en !

Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase Gray se retourne de nouveau, espérant sans grande conviction que cette fin de discussion la ferait tourner les talons. Cependant fermeté ou opposition ne sont pas de tailles face à la maîtresse des océans et bien qu'il ai finit pas céder au partage des pièces de la maison il y a quelques mois le partage du lit est bien plus délicat. Lit dont il se retrouve poussé à une extrémité quand Juvia décide de le rejoindre avec ou sans autorisation.

\- Mais bordel tu comprends pas quoi dans «lit une place» ?  
\- Juvia dort mieux avec Gray-Sama.  
\- Mais je m'en ... Attends depuis quand tu le sais ça ?  
\- Juvia veut dormir, Gray-Sama peut arrêter de parler ?

Gray se relève sur ses coudes, tombant presque par terre dans cette action par le manque de place et regarde, avec une expression presque outrée la jeune femme à ses côtés. Son expression contrastant parfaitement avec le sourire amusé du visage posé sur une main et l'autre sur le matelas. Il n'ajoute rien et se contente de reposer le dos sur le lit sans se gêner pour prendre la place nécessaire. Après tout ce n'est que quelques heures et pour les quelques mètres qui les sépare ce n'est pas grand-chose ... En fait c'est énorme et il n'est absolument pas à l'aise contrairement à la personne à ses côtés qui effectivement à l'air de vouloir dormir bien qu'elle sente l'autre perturbé.

\- Gray-Sama ne se sent pas bien ?  
\- Non j'ai chaud. Arrête de me coller comme ça !  
\- Au moins Juvia est sûre que tu ne partira pas !  
\- ... Et si je partais ?  
\- Gray-sama finit toujours par revenir alors Juvia ne s'inquiète pas.

Il ne doit alors rien lui dire sinon elle s'inquiétera, de toute façon Erza le lui a interdit et il n'a aucune envie de lui désobéir ! Demain ce ne sera plus pareil, demain il va partir et la laisser pour cette infiltration parmi les tarés de service. Pourquoi il ne s'inquiète pas plus pour lui même que pour Juvia ? Il est certain que personne ne lui tenait la main à Phantom Lord mais il sait que les premiers à prendre chez quelque psychopathe que ce soit sont les amis, la famille, Juvia. _Heureusement_ pour lui, tous les premiers sont morts. Heureusement il n'a qu'une personne à cacher aux yeux de tous pour la mission de quelques semaines de prévue.

Alors Gray reste là à attendre essayant de dormir bien que son cerveau ne l'en empêche, angoissant. Pourquoi ne pas être aussi détendu que Juvia à côté de lui ? C'est trop injuste, elle dort. Enfin pas vraiment et rapidement il sent une caresse monter le long de son torse où est posée l'une de ses mains, et la caresse semble apparemment cherche à la rejoindre. A peine il regarde la main espionne que tous mouvement se met en pause, s'arrête alors que Juvia a les yeux fermés simulant le sommeil.

\- Ma vision n'est pas basée sur le mouvement, enlève ta main.

Sa main, elle l'enlève de l'emplacement initial pour rejoindre celle de Gray d'un seul mouvement et emmêle leurs doigts sans aucune autorisation de l'autre personne. Juvia sourit amusée quand le brun lâche un petit cri de protestation en secouant sa main pour la faire lâcher prise tout en la sermonnant en fond sonore.

\- Juvia bordel ! Lâche moi !

Elle se contente de le regarder avec un sourire qui étire ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que Gray effectue un grand mouvement vers le côté opposé pour la forcer à lâcher de par la longueur non extensible de son bras. Elle tient pourtant et il l'entraîne sans le vouloir dans le mouvement, son visage ainsi qu'une partie de son buste s'écrasant sur le torse du brun dans un petit couinement.

\- Tu l'as cherché !

Juvia ramène une main à son nez qui a claqué contre le torse de Gray et remonte jusqu'à celui-ci avec un air abattu.

\- Juvia a le nez cassé !

Le démon slayer se relève, un coude en arrière et quelque peu agacé en enlevant la main de Juvia de son nez. Sans qu'il n'y porte attention la main s'est posée sur son épaule au plus grand plaisir de la mage d'eau qui se laisse inspecter. Il observe rapidement ledit nez et se contente d'enlever avec son pouce une petite goutte de sang qui coule au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Tu saignes à peine, fais pas ta chochotte.

Il se retourne et essuie son doigt sur l'oreiller avant de se retourner vers Juvia qui s'est apparemment approché entre temps car son visage est soudainement proche. Un léger mouvement de recul du brun, comme une habitude cependant trop bref car il se surprend à se laisser découvrir les traits du visage devant ses yeux. Elle se contente de le regarder parfois dans les yeux ou ses lèvres comme si elle admirait une oeuvre d'art. Elle l'admire et le désire, ses paupières sont légèrement refermées, sans provocation juste une passion retenue, un très léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres entrouverte en leur centre alors que son doux et apaisant souffle caresse les lèvres du brun.

\- Tu ... tu peux te reculer ?

Aucun ordre, juste une demande murmuré entre leurs lèvres bien trop proches et d'une voix trop grave pour ne pas l'attirer à lui. Elle s'approche de ces lèvres qu'elle désire tant sans pourtant aller jusqu'au bout, sans le brusquer parce que la main de Gray est venue en barrière entre eux en se posant sur la jointure de son épaule et de son cou alors qu'une inspiration précipitée passe entre les lèvres de Gray comme s'il était prêt à fuir sur l'instant mais il n'en est rien. Son pouce frôle maintenant la base de la clavicule prête à la stopper alors elle ne bouge pas, sa main rude reste contre la peau porcelaine de Juvia sans vraiment la toucher, sans oser. Les regards gris et bleu ne se sont pas lâchés mais elle peut maintenant lire une appréhension au fond des pierres grises devant elle, et peut-être un malaise alors Juvia n'avance que son buste qui vient doucement caresser la main devant elle. Simplement une caresser sans demander de passage entamant juste le contact. Des frissons électrique balayant l'ivoire de sa peau par quelques touchés approximatifs de la pulpe des doigts glissants sur elle jusqu'à ce que la paume s'y pose. La respiration de Gray se dépose de plus en plus calmement sur son épiderme, il ne va plus fuir.

Gray s'est laissé attrapé puis porté par ces perles aux sentiments aussi profonds que l'océan dont elles ont la couleur. Elle l'emporte et l'enveloppent lentement par l'étrange chaleur qui émane de leur échange visuel. Il ne s'y oppose pas vraiment, elle ne lui laisse pas le choix ; pourrait-il s'opposer à sa main délicatement appelé à caresser sa peau ou à ses yeux qui ne font que le regarder ? Ce ne sont que des incitations auxquelles il s'est toujours empêché de répondre ou peut être est-ce elle, cette boule sous le sternum ne lui laisse pas l'occasion d'approcher pour goûter. Mais cette fois sa main posée dans l'angle charnel n'en a que faire de cette boule et glisse dans la nuque chauffée par l'épaisseur des boucles et elle accompagne. Il ne la force pas il n'y a aucune pression il ne fait qu'accompagner le mouvement de visage qui se rapproche du sien. Elle caresse son nez avec le sien et ses lèvres ne font d'abord qu'effleurer celles de Juvia en rompant leur échange visuel maintenant physique quand il tend lentement ses lèvres et de façon hésitantes jusqu'à leurs jumelles.

Un souffle, un gémissement et surtout une douce et envoûtante pression s'échange entre ces deux paires de lèvres. Douce et étrange qui se rompt pour laisser place à une autre reprise l'instant suivant, plus assurée et ferme de la part du brun. La main de Juvia sur son épaule se met à caresser la peau fraîche sous elle alors que la seconde se pose sur le pectoral tatoué. Les doigts rudes s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ses cheveux bleus intensifiant l'échange en même temps que l'un des visage penche sur le côté et entraîne son partenaire dans le mouvement. Les lèvres s'entrouvrent à l'unisson et de petites caresses, nouvelles sensations s'échangent entre eux, leurs langues se mêlent et se caressent, jouant ensemble en parfaite adéquation. La main de Gray quitte son antre pour venir se poser sur la hanche de Juvia, sans pression excessive qui pourrait faire croire à une envie cacher, juste une caresse innocente qui remonte ensuite sur la taille de Juvia en emmenant avec elle son vêtement et découvrant ainsi ses formes que peu peuvent voir dans cette pénombre comme sa plus intime partie. Événement qui fait reprendre conscience d'un petit détail à la mage qui s'empresse de le cacher en se défaisant des lèvres du brun alors qu'elle se porte à genoux en refermant sa nuisette avec ses mains entre ses cuisses et ses joues commencent à se teinter de rouge. Gray reprend ses esprits immédiatement après la rupture de leur échange.

\- Fait chier... J'aurais pas dû donc juste ...  
\- Non, non c'est pas ça.

Evidemment que ça ne la dérangerait pas, le contraire aurait été plus qu'étonnant. Mais son air gênée n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes surtout maintenant elle devrait plutôt être fière à s'en déchirer les coins des lèvres et non rougir ainsi. Et il comprend enfin après quelques réflexions à sa position, et alors qu'il était sans aucune arrière pensée il y a quelques secondes les images qui viennent prendre place sous la chevelure ébène en la voyant ainsi ne sont plus du même ordre.

\- T'as pas de sous vêtement ?  
\- Juvia dort mieux comme ça, c'est tout promis ! Gray-sama ne devait pas le savoir...

Ironique sachant qu'il est entièrement nu et qu'il est plus gêné de l'embrasser. Quoi qu'il en soit son esprit travaillant toujours trop, les images n'arrêtent pas et les sensations toujours présentes sur ses lèvres ne font que l'envahir pour rejoindre la partie sensible entre ses jambes. Il la sent se gorger de sang ne pouvant rien contrôler, il jure peut-être, il ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne pas associer ces joues rouges à l'effort d'une intense fellation mais sans succès et son membre commence à soulever la couverture qu'il rabaisse d'un mouvement sec de main.

\- Gray-sama a un problème ?  
\- Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Tu peux juste partir, c'est carrément gênant.

Il entend un petit gloussement et essaye de l'ignorer en pensait à quelque chose de moins sexy comme de la bouffe, à même son corps ; des fringues, déchirées ou simplement inexistantes comme sa petite culotte actuelle ; un démon, comme celui qui prend possession de son sexe en ce moment même.

Gray ne sent qu'une pression sur son menton lui faisant tourner le visage, son esprit étant occupé ailleurs les lèvres qui viennent ensuite l'embrasser n'aident en rien. Il y répond pourtant en pressant ses lèvres contre elles et caresse rapidement l'intérieur du bout de sa langue avant que sa jumelle ne la rejoigne. À ce moment tout est déjà perdu pour son entre-jambe alors qu'il lutte pour garder son cerveau principal irrigué de sang quand il sent l'une des mains se Juvia se poser sur les siennes cachant son érection, elle essaye de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête en brisant leur échange et retenant la main de Juvia à quelques centimètres de son sexe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Juvia ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et reprend ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle pose sa main sur l'érection au travers de la couverture, la caressant fermement avec cette barrière pour qu'ils sente sa main glisser dans une douce pression.

Gray sait qu'il ne doit pas s'y abandonner mais à l'instant il ne connaît plus la raison, il se contente d'embrasser ces lèvres qu'il désire en laissant son membre se raidir jusqu'à son maximum entre les doigts de la mage. De petits souffles de jouissance passent ses lèvres sans sa permission, le forçant à se détacher d'elle. Il porte sa main au cou de Juvia qu'il délaisse rapidement pour la glisser jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine qu'il caresse ensuite dans le creux de sa main au travers de son vêtement, il sent son extrémité pointer en sa direction et joue avec, entre ses doigts. Juvia délaisse sa prise le temps de passer sa main sous le tissus et le prend réellement en main, des doigts caressent en premier son gland où perle déjà les premières gouttes de luxure, puis elle enroule ses doigts autour de la verge qui n'attend que ça. Ses doigts sont terriblement ferme, lents et délicieux. Gray passe sa main jusqu'au flan de Juvia et la menant à monter sur lui, asymétriquement assit sur ses cuises. Il détache une énième leurs lèvres et les porte au cou de l'élément puis sa main rejoint l'épaule pour la dégager de la bretelle qui glisse le long du bras ivoire de Juvia dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine pour le plus grand plaisir des deux partenaires. Elle stoppe ses mouvements quelques instants et Gray se détache d'elle pour l'apercevoir porter sa main à sa bouche, elle lèche ses doigts dans un mouvement inconsciemment sensuel et sans quitter Gray du regard elle les rapporte à son membre. Elle étale la salive sur l'extrémité sensible de Gray, elle s'attarde sur les bords relevés avec quelques caresses sur la largeur avant de concentrer ses mouvements de bas en haut. Un bref gémissement non contrôlé passe instantanément les lèvres de l'homme qui s'abandonne à elle.

Gray la sent s'activer, il sent ses pressions de doigts autour de lui, un pur délice. Les doigts qui passent sur son membre appuient davantage par endroit et caressent à d'autres, la chaleur de la friction des deux peaux l'une contre l'autre lui fait perdre la tête mais pas comme si il était en elle, serait-ce encore meilleur ? Est-ce seulement possible qu'un plaisir plus intense provienne de cet endroit ? Et s'il le faisait, car à ce moment là sa seule envie est d'être en elle en lui faisant l'amour, écartant ces lèvres dépourvues de protection en ce moment même, glissant encore et encore enveloppé par son intimité humide qu'il peut sentir contre sa cuisse. Il la prendrait comme elle s'offre à lui et la ferait sienne cette nuit, se donnant et s'abandonnant à elle par ses coups de bassins qui ne voudraient que la faire jouir dans un gémissement incontrôlé qui porterait son nom. Il lui rendrait l'intense plaisir qu'elle lui donne jusqu'à épuisement des deux partis et après ? Après il partira parce qu'il le doit, parce que c'est ce qu'il faut pour un bien plus important que le sien. Et il la laisserai après ça. Quel impardonnable malentendu cela pourrait causer et il ne peut imaginer la souffrance de Juvia parce qu'il ne peut pas lui expliquer.

\- Juvia arrête.

À la suite des gémissements cette phrase sonne faux et bien qu'étonné par cette phrase la jeune femme n'en tient pas compte et ne met pas fin à ses mouvements préférant entamer une descente sensuelle de ses lèvres sur son torse. Lui, porte ses mains aux siennes pour les faire lâcher prise, glissant ses pouces dans la paumes des mains de Juvia et les emmène hors de portée en plantant son regard dans le bleu océan devant lui.

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter !  
\- Mais ... Si ... Si Juvia à fait un truc de mal elle peut mieux faire !  
\- C'est pas ça.  
\- Gray-sama ne veut pas de Juvia ?  
\- Je ne veux pas le faire comme ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Rien, oublie juste ce qui s'est passé, fais comme s'il n'y avait rien eu et ...  
\- Mais Juvia ...  
\- Et sors de ma chambre.

Juvia a un petit mouvement de main pour se libérer de celles du brun et il ne la retient pas, elle remonte la bretelle de nuisette sous le regard faussement froid de Gray et part vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre et se retourne vers Gray qui la regarde pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en aille bien. À ce moment chacun se voit arracher à quelque chose que seul l'un comprend et connait. Une utopie qui semblait réelle, moment qu'elle a tant rêvé qui se termine par une douche froide. Mais le froid ne la dérange plus parce que le froid c'est Gray et aujourd'hui, ce soir il s'est autorisé de l'aimer durant quelques minutes alors l'idée qu'un jour il l'aime pour la vie se fait plus vraisemblable aux yeux de Juvia.

\- Juvia peut poser une question avant de s'en aller ?  
\- Si je suis pas obligé d'y répondre.  
\- Est-ce que Juvia pourra revenir dans la chambre de Gray-sama un jour ?

La question le fais rire, comme si elle s'en empêchait de base mais le fond est tout autre il le sait et il rigole de lui même parce qu'il ne sait même pas ce que veut dire ce moment pour lui et pourquoi l'espace de quelques minutes il s'est senti plus à sa place que n'importe où avant et pourquoi cette boule sous son sternum s'est évaporée. Il s'allonge et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je te répondrai quand je saurai.  
\- Dors bien Gray-sama !

\- Hm ...

Il peut entendre à son intonation qu'elle est heureuse de la réponse, ou plutôt de la non réponse mais cela le fait sourire, elle est vraiment sans pareil. Qui à par elle en serait heureuse ? Mais elle passe la porte, la ferme et s'en va.

Demain il va partir, espérant qu'elle ne s'inquiétera pas et qu'il trouvera une réponse, un jour.

* * *

Sinon n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un message, ça fait plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! Mais encore une fois, la forme je connais déjà mes fautes en orthographe. Ce sera corrigé dans les vacances.  
Merci d'avance.


End file.
